


The Clock Upon the Mantle

by bunnyfacecucumber



Series: My Awful Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bad Poetry, Depression, Nonfiction, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfacecucumber/pseuds/bunnyfacecucumber
Summary: Original poem by meWritten circa 2012PART 5 YA'LLThis one actually got published in my community college's magazine called Folio. So maybe it's good? You tell me.





	The Clock Upon the Mantle

The Time, he creeps along the wall so slow.

His soldiers climbing down the pipes so calm.

The ticking, tocking droning on and on.

Sad soldiers, Time's required friends, go in

To houses quiet, dark, and dim. The ride

One moonlight, cruel and white; On midnight rays.

She curls in bed and tries to drive out Time;

His laughing ways upon his clock face. Now

She sees the numbers clear and plain as day.

His soldiers: One through Twelve, they call her name.

They steal her moments. Fun for them, they laugh

And dance around her head 'til morning comes.

Then whisper secrets: nightmare's just begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme kudos! 
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
